An ink jet recording method is a printing method in which ink droplets are ejected so as to adhere to recording media such as paper to conduct printing. According to innovative progress in ink jet recording techniques in recent years, the ink jet recording method is now also used in the field of high definition printing which was previously conducted only by silver salt photography or offset printing. With this trend, inks for ink jet recording have been developed that can provide images having high gloss almost equal to that of silver salt photographs by using, in ink jet recording, recording media having high gloss (special paper) almost equal to that of photographic paper, art paper, and the like that are used in the fields of silver salt photography and offset printing. Inks for ink jet recording have also been developed that can provide image quality almost equal to that of silver salt photographs even when plain paper is used.
With the widespread use of techniques for forming images from digital data in recent years, there is an increasing demand for digital color proofing (DTP) particularly in the field of printing. The ink jet recording method is also beginning to be used in DTP. DTP requires color reproducibility and stable reproducibility of printed products. For this reason, when a proof is produced by the ink jet recording method, special paper for ink jet recording is generally used.
However, in color proof applications, there is a demand for ink jet recording with coated printing paper rather than with special paper. When a final proof can be produced by conducting ink jet recording directly with coated printing paper without using special paper, it is thought that costs incurred for proofing can be considerably reduced. Synthetic paper produced by mixing a polyethylene resin or a polyester resin with inorganic filler or the like and forming films with the resultant mixture has been attracting attention as a material having excellent recyclability and environmental friendliness in recent years.
Coated printing paper is coated paper having a coated layer thereon for receiving oil based ink. The coated layer has a characteristic of poor capability of absorbing ink. For this reason, when commonly-used water-based pigmented ink is used for ink jet recording, the ink exhibits low permeability with respect to the recording medium (coated printing paper) and hence bleeding or agglomeration irregularities can be caused in the resultant images.
To deal with the problem described above, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-194500 (Patent Document 1) discloses a pigment-based ink that causes less bleeding and provides excellent gloss when used with special paper, the pigment-based ink containing a polysiloxane compound as a surfactant and an alkanediol such as 1,2-hexanediol as a solubilizing agent. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-213179 (Patent Document 2) proposes that addition of a water-soluble organic solvent such as glycerin or 1,3-butanediol to ink enables control of the permeability of the ink into a recording medium, thereby providing images with high quality.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-194500
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-213179